debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus
Summary Papyrus is the brother of Sans and a major character in Undertale. His main motive is to capture a human so he can become a member of the Royal Guard, and finally have friends and popularity. Papyrus is a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even when the protagonist beheads him in a Genocide Route. He is also occasionally oblivious and nonobservant, but can be cunning at times, as seen when he uses reverse psychology to trick Undyne into befriending the protagonist. Papyrus believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Undyne offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons. He cooks spaghetti in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he is not very good at it. One of the reasons for this is because Papyrus never ate spaghetti himself to complete the chef's guidebook to cooking by tasting their creation before serving. He, therefore, cooks spaghetti only because everyone else loves to eat it, indicating he does not play favorites. He loves puzzles and japes, as shown in the numerous puzzles he prepares for the protagonist as well as his collection of "complex tomes about puzzle creation." Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Papyrus also enjoys children's books and is somewhat childish with the decoration of his room. He also collects action figures. Papyrus also watches Mettaton's TV shows, and admires Mettaton so much that he would move to Hotland, a region that he hates. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Papyrus Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster, Royal Guard Member in Training, Sentry Guard Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Can harm Frisk, who no-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven, stated that if he used his special attack Frisk would have been "blasted to". Remarked by Undyne as strong.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman Combat Speed: FTL (Can tag Frisk) Reaction Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Notices what The Annoying Dog does over the phone), Magic (All monsters are made of magic), Bone Manipulation (Uses bones for various attacks), Gravity Manipulation (Via turning your SOUL blue, it is no longer able to float around and is restricted by gravity), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters and humans can perform attacks that can damage the SOUL), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Resistance to Extreme Colds (Lives in Snowdin), Physical Attacks (All monsters bodies are attuned to their SOUL thus only attacks that can affect their SOUL can affect them), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can take hits to the SOUL) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Average (Naturally naive, doesn't know what the sun is) Weaknesses: Too kindhearted to truly hurt someone, leaving himself off-guard. Undyne even remarks that this is why she can't make him a royal guards member. All monsters are weak to an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Mode:' Papyrus has the ability to turn his opponent's soul blue, a trait he shares with his brother. This makes him able to ground his opponents, removing their ability to fly around. *'Bone Attacks:' Papyrus will send numerous bones at his opponent in varying patterns and speeds. He will also often throw in unique structures and blue bones, which can only be avoided by remaining perfectly still. *'Special Attack:' An unknown attack by Papyrus that he implied would have defeated Frisk. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Undertale Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Superhumans